Sweet Seventeen
by Vaslav
Summary: Continuación de Sweet Sixteen.
1. Sweet Seventeen?

**---------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Sweet Seventeen?**

**---------------------------------------------**

- No me gusta.

- Sí, eso ya lo has dicho. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no te gusta.

- No hay ninguna razón en concreto. Simplemente, no me gusta – Respondió el pequeño teclista de Bad Luck, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho y poniendo esa expresión de principito que está siendo condescendiente con la plebe que tanto irritaba a sus compañeros.

- A ver Suguru, cariño, corazón, ricura. . . – Dijo Hiro, con retintín. Se estaba empezando a cansar, y no pensaba consentirle al chaval más tonterías – . . . ya que no estás haciendo una crítica constructiva, dinos¿eres capaz de aportar tú algo mejor?

- Yo no soy el letrista – Contestó el otro, siguiendo con su tonito de perdonavidas. El tema de la discusión era el estribillo que Shuichi les acababa de proponer para su nuevo sencillo.

- Bueno, pues si no vas a escribir tú las letras, te aguantas con lo que hay, hn – Y Shuichi, que ya llevaba un buen rato aguantándose la indignación de ver despreciado su trabajo, se enfurruñó. Que ya estaba bien, hombre. Habían tenido exactamente el mismo diálogo de sordos dos días antes, cuando les presentó la primera versión de la letra que había escrito, y que tampoco había sido del agrado del pequeñajo.

- Vale, pues como veo cuánto se valora aquí mi opinión, me marcho y no os molesto más – Dicho esto, recogió sus cosas y, con un gesto entre la desgana y el fastidio, puso rumbo hacia la puerta – Ala, os dejo que sigáis "creando".

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a sus compañeros desconcertados y, por qué no decirlo, sintiéndose algo incómodos. No era normal que Suguru abandonara una discusión así como así, sobre todo si se trataba de un asunto referente al trabajo. Mucho menos normal era que se ninguneara a sí mismo, poniéndose voluntariamente por debajo de los otros dos miembros del grupo, como si él no pintara nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este? – Preguntó Hiro.

- No tengo ni idea, pero lleva unos días que no hay quién le aguante. Se queja por todo y luego se hace la víctima si le llevas la contraria. Me están entrando unas ganas de meterle un guantazo con la mano abierta. . .

- Bueno, bueno, no empecemos. Antes de ponernos violentos creo que deberíamos enterarnos de qué le pasa porque, incluso dentro de lo repelente que puede llegar a ser Suguru, esto tampoco es que sea normal.

- Ya. . . – Shu se sentía ahora un poco culpable. Él también se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien con Suguru, y se había llegado a preocupar un poco por él, pero es que le ponía tan, tan nervioso. . . – Pero es que ayer le pregunté si estaba bien, y el muy estúpido me contestó. . . – Entonces Shuichi puso _cara de Suguru_, que consistía en arrugar la nariz como si hubiera algo en la habitación que oliese mal y en mirar a Hiro por encima del hombro – "Bah, como si le importara a alguien." La verdad, muchas ganas de hablar con él no me quedaron.

- Sí, me imagino la escena. . . Bueno, ya sabes cómo es ese con sus asuntos, que nunca quiere contar nada. Pero ya sé dónde debemos preguntar – Añadió Hiro, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

- ¿Uh? – Shuichi, por supuesto, no se había enterado de nada. Aquello de _dónde debemos preguntar_ había producido en su mente la imagen de una especie de mostrador de información, donde una azafata vestida con un uniforme azul marino, sombrerito incluido, respondería amablemente a sus preguntas sobre los problemas de Suggy-chan. Pero. . . eso no podía ser¿verdad?

- Anda, sígueme – Dijo Hiro, con exasperación, y le cogió del brazo para sacarlo del box. Shu-chan había puesto esa cara que él ya conocía tan bien. La que ponía siempre que se quedaba encallado en algún punto de a conversación, esa cara de estar haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por comprender algo que se le había escapado pero que, sorprendentemente, parecía estar muy claro para todos los demás. Irían más rápidos si se dejaba de explicaciones e iban directamente en busca de la solución.

**-.-.-**

"¡Ah, qué hermoso día! Brilla el sol, los pajaritos cantan, mi traje nuevo es una preciosidad y los discos se venden, se venden, se venden." Esto pensaba el presidente de NG Records, sentado en el trono desde donde dirigía su empresa, feliz como una perdiz.

- Seguchi-kun, Shindo-san y Nakano-san desean verle.

- Oh, que pasen, que pasen – "Qué chico tan agradable este Nakano" No, Shuichi no le parece agradable.

- Con permiso, Seguchi-kun. . . – Dijo la cabeza de Hiro, asomando por la puerta.

- Pasad, chicos, pasad y sentaos.

Los chicos obedecieron, no sin cierto temor. No les gustaba mucho entrar en el despacho de su jefe y, generalmente, intentaban evitarlo siempre que fuera posible. Las mejores y las peores noticias que habían recibido como músicos las habían escuchado en aquel despacho. Además, la persona de Seguchi les resultaba inquietante a los dos. Al principio también les ponía nerviosos, pero por ser alguien muy importante, con mucho poder, y por ser un miembro de Nittle Grasper. Ahora era por causas muy distintas. A Hiro le disgustaba porque ya había descubierto, sin que quedara ningún lugar a dudas, que la cara de ángel de su jefe no era más que una fachada (Después del tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, ya era del todo consciente de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Seguchi para conseguir lo que quería), y a él nunca le había gustado la gente con dos caras. A Shuichi le intimidaba por. . . Bueno, sobran las palabras. Y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había podido librarse del todo de la fascinación que Seguchi ejercía sobre todo el mundo. Era tan hipnotizadora su presencia, tan subyugante su voz, tan exquisitas sus formas. . . ¿Qué le iban a hacer? El hombre tenía encanto.

Nerviosos y amedentrados, se sentaron en las sillas para las visitas que Tohma tenía delante del escritorio.

- ¿Os apetece una chocolatina? – Dijo "el presi", ofreciéndoles, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, un bol de cristal lleno de bombones envueltos en papeles de colores.

- No. . . No, gracias, Seguchi-kun – Hiro rechazó amablemente la invitación.

A Shu-chan sí que le apetecía una chocolatina, pero le daba rabia que se la ofreciera Tohma. Alargó una mano dubitativa, pero la detuvo a medio camino. La mano retrocedió unos centímetros, luego volvió a avanzar hacia el bol, pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió hacia atrás. . . Después de un rato de indecisión (Tohma ya se estaba cansando de aguantar el bol), la golosina pudo más que el orgullo y Shuichi se decidió a coger una chocolatina, odiándose a sí mismo por ello.

- Murbruruacias – Dijo al cuello de su camiseta.

- Bueno, chicos. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?

- Pues. . . Verá, Seguchi-kun. . . – La verdad era que Hiro agradecía tener a Shu entretenido con la chocolatina. Eso le permitiría hablar a él sin que su amigo soltara alguna impertinencia, como ya había tomado por costumbre siempre que estaba delante de su jefe. Y si Seguchi tenía el día cruzado, la cosa solía acabar en una discusión sobre quién conocía más a Yuki, quién le cuidaba más, quién era menos irritante para sus nervios, etc, etc, etc. - . . . El caso es que hace unos días que notamos a Suguru algo alicaído. Nos preguntábamos si usted podría aclararnos algo porque, ya le conoce, es muy reservado para sus cosas. . .

- ¿Alicaído?

- Sí, está un poco. . .

- Está insoportable – Aclaró Shuichi, con la boca llena de chocolate. Hiro puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, bueno. . . ji ji ji – Tohma volvió a sonreír y puso esa cara coquetuela de quien va a desvelar una sorpresa que va a hacer que los que le están escuchando piensen que es adorable – Debe de ser porque cree que me he olvidado de su cumpleaños, ju ju.

- ¿Cumpleaños? – Preguntaron a coro los chicos, entre la estupefacción y el horror.

- Sí, es que no le he dicho absolutamente nada al respecto y, claro, el chiquitín debe de pensar que se me ha olvidado. Si es que. . . Aunque quiera hacerse el adulto, en el fondo sigue siendo un niño, ji ji. En realidad, le estoy preparando una fiesta sorpresa en el. . . – Sólo entonces se percato Seguchi de que aquellos dos no le estaban haciendo el menor caso, sino que se estaban mirando el uno al otro con caras de espanto y las bocas abiertas, sentados en el borde de sus sillas – Ejem, supongo que vosotros sí que os acordabais de que su cumpleaños es este sábado¿verdad? – Preguntó amenazadoramente. Los chicos empezaron a balbucear.

- Este. . . El caso es que. . . Bueno, es que hemos tenido tanto trabajo. . . Y como él no nos dijo nada. . .

- No me lo puedo creer – A Seguchi se le notaba visiblemente enfadado - ¿Y qué se suponía que os tenía que decir? Sois sus compañeros de grupo¿no¡Qué menos que el que recordéis la fecha de su cumpleaños! – Hiro y Shuichi bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados – Bueno, largaos de aquí. Voy a ver si le encuentro y le animo un poco, ya que vosotros sois un par de desconsiderados, hn.

Al salir del despacho, los dos chicos exhalaron un profundo suspiro. Ya habían vuelto a echarles de allí con cajas destempladas y con una nueva regañina sobre sus espaldas, como casi siempre que entraban en aquella sala. Y lo peor era que esta vez no habían fallado como músicos, sino como amigos.

-.-.-

_- . . . Es que. . . Verás, cariño, ya sabes que en mi estado no puedo conducir ni mucho menos coger un avión, y a Ken no le va bien traerme porque. . . Bueno, anda muy liado de trabajo y. . . los fines de semana necesita descansar. . . y ya sabes que el viaje desde Osaka no es precisamente corto. . ._

_- Claro, mamá. No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente._

_- De verdad que lo siento, Suguru. . ._

_- No pasa nada, en serio – Repitió el chico, tratando de sonar despreocupado – Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión._

_- Aix, mi niño. . . – Contestó su madre, visiblemente aliviada – No deja de sorprenderme lo maduro que has sido siempre._

_- Bueno, ya me conoces. Yo soy muy independiente, jejeje. ¿Y tú, cómo estás?_

_- ¿Yo? Pues gorda, hijo¡muy gorda! – Madre e hijo se rieron. A partir de aquí, la conversación se volvió del todo banal, tópica, aunque los dos fingieron estar encantados de hablar el uno con el otro. _

_Tras aguantar la farsa unos minutos más, se dieron permiso para despedirse. Suguru colgó el teléfono y fue a acabar de prepararse la cena. Al pasar por el salón, de camino a la cocina, reparó en el paquete abierto que había dejado allí abandonado aquella mañana, cuando lo recibió, antes de irse hacia el estudio. Era el regalo que le había enviado su madre: un jersey de punto tejido por ella misma. No era la cuestión de que en pleno junio no le hiciera falta para nada un jersey de lana lo que había hecho que, hasta entonces, no hubiera tenido ganas ni de volver a mirarlo. En realidad, le hubiera hecho mucha ilusión de no ser por el detalle de que era ridículamente pequeño. Claro, con el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, era imposible que su madre conociera sus nuevas medidas. Claro que. . . también podía haberse imaginado que había crecido¿no?_

_Volvió a ignorar el paquete. Mejor sería no pensar más en el asunto del cumpleaños. "De todas formas, es un día como cualquier otro" Se repitió, por milésima vez. "No veo por qué tendría que hacer nada especial." No tenía ganas de cocinar, así que se preparó un sándwich premeditadamente insípido, que fue a comerse delante de la televisión, acompañado de una lata de refresco. _

_Intentó concentrarse en la programación, que esa noche le pareció especialmente mala, pero no pudo evitar que la autocompasión apareciera y empezara a darle vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza. Se veía a sí mismo allí, tirado en el sofá, con la ropa torcida y arrugada, cenando un sándwich que sabía a celofán con el plato apoyado en el estómago y mirando aquellos estúpidos programas. Él, que siempre había sido pulcro hasta rayar en la neurosis, convertido ahora en la imagen misma de la dejadez. Era tan deprimente. . ._

_- Felicidades, estrella del tecno – Dijo en voz alta, levantando la lata de refresco en un brindis melancólico – Esto es lo que has conseguido con todo tu talento y tu esfuerzo. Que cumplas muchos más, glub, glub, glub._

_- El cantante Shuichi Shindou. . . – Empezó a decir la presentadora de la televisión - . . . pareja sentimental del famoso novelista Yuki Eiri, ha afirmado ante nuestras cámaras. . ._

"_Bueno, ya he tenido bastante" Aquello ya era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Apagó la televisión y se fue al dormitorio. "A ver si duermo un poco. Por lo menos, mientras esté dormido no recordaré que le importo un pito a todo el mundo." _

Esto le había pasado a Suguru tres noches antes, y fue el punto de partida de su melancolía. Para acabar de empeorar su estado de ánimo, resultó que encima nadie en absoluto parecía acordarse de lo de su cumpleaños y, por más que se repetía que eso a él le daba igual, que no quería celebrar nada, no podía evitar sentir aquella desazón al comprobar que, por lo visto, era bien cierto eso de que le importaba un pito a todo el mundo.

Pensando en estas cosas se lo encontró su primo, sentado en una mesa de la cafetería, solito, dibujando garabatos en una servilleta.

Seguchi había salió de su despacho bastante mosqueado, no sólo con Shu y Hiro, sino también consigo mismo. ¿Cómo no se había dado él cuenta de que Suguru estaba deprimido? Se le había pasado por alto y habían tenido que ir aquellos dos ineptos a hacérselo saber. Eso era un fallo muy importante.

A parte del enfado, Tohma se sentía también culpable. Dedujo que su distracción se debía a que había estado tan ensimismado planeando la fiesta sorpresa, procurando que todo resultara perfecto, que había dejado de prestar atención a lo más importante: Suguru. Por primera vez se le ocurrió pensar que, en realidad, no había estado organizando aquel sarao para darle una alegría su primo, sino para marcarse un tanto, quedar como el perfecto anfitrión y ser el centro de la atención, como hacía siempre. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, pobre Suggy-chan.

- Hola primito (sonrisita) – Le saludó, acercándose a su mesa.

Suguru alzó la vista, se lo quedó mirando un segundo, y siguió garabateando la servilleta.

- Hola – Contestó, sin ganas.

Tohma comprendió en ese mismo instante que no lo tendría nada fácil, pero decidió no desistir. Se sentó a la mesa enfrente de su primo, intentando parecer todo lo jovial posible.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. . . El sábado mi pequeño Suggy-chan cumple diecisiete años. Tendré que dejar de llamarte Suggy-chan, jejeje. ¿Te hace ilusión?

- Ptsé. . . – Ante semejante respuesta, Tohma tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desanimarse él mismo. De acuerdo, tendría que sacar la artillería pesada.

- Bueno, ejem. Verás, no te lo iba a decir porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no puedo esperar más, jijiji. ¡Te he preparado una fiesta! - Suguru apartó por segunda vez la vista de la servilleta. Miró a su primo, que se le había quedado mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa congelada en la cara, esperando, por lo visto, sus muestras de entusiasmo.

Suspiró. Vale, Tohma se había acordado de su cumpleaños, y se lo agradecía, sí. Pero Tohma nunca se olvidaba del cumpleaños de nadie porque esa era su forma de ser, siempre atento a los compromisos sociales y, en el hipotético caso de que se olvidara, tenía a su secretaria avisada para recordárselo. Además. . . ya conocía él las fiestas de Tohma. . .

- Gracias, Tohma. Es muy amable por tu parte y. . . no quisiera parecer desagradecido pero. . . la verdad es que no me apetece celebrar nada – Contestó, sonriendo tristemente.

- ¿Nooooo? – A Tohma se le veía profundamente desilusionado - ¿Estás seguro? Lo pasaremos bien, Mika ha elegido un regalo precioso para ti, y he reservado el bar para nosotros solos.

Suguru miró a su primo con melancólica ternura, como si éste fuera un niño de cinco años que intenta consolarte cuando estás triste haciéndote un dibujo con muchos colores.

- Muchas gracias Tohma, pero de verdad que no me apetece. Además¿a quién iba a invitar?

- Eeeeeem. . . – Menudo planchazo. Con eso no contaba – Bueno. . . Yo había pensado en decírselo a Hiroshi y a Shuichi, a Sakano, K. . . Eiri seguramente también vendrá. . . Mika, por supuesto, los de Nittle Grasper. . . En fin, los de siempre.

- Claro, los de siempre. Como mi círculo social se reduce al trabajo. . . – Suguru parecía seriamente a punto de echarse a llorar.

Tohma empezó a preocuparse. Algo le decía que allí lo de la fiesta era un asunto secundario. Había algo más, y se propuso firmemente no marcharse hasta averiguarlo, aunque se lo tuviera que sacar con sacacorchos. Cogió una mano de su primo entre las suyas.

- Suguru¿qué te pasa? – El otro se puso a la defensiva.

- No me pasa nada¿vale? Nada. Que no me apetezca celebrar mi cumpleaños no significa forzosamente que me tenga que pasar algo. No es más que un día como cualquier otro en el que se ha desarrollado como un hábito consumista eso de organizan fiestas y comprar regalos inútiles que en el fondo. . .

- Suguru – Le interrumpió su primo – Vale ya. Sé que te pasa algo, no puedes engañarme. Cuéntamelo – Aquello último se quedó a medio camino entre una invitación y una orden.

Sin que Suguru pudiera evitarlo, su labio inferior tembló levemente. Bajó la vista, evitando los ojos de su primo, triste, avergonzado y enfadado consigo mismo a la vez. Bueno¡al diablo! Se lo contaría y punto. Ya no soportaba cargar con aquello dentro ni un segundo más. Le contó a Tohma una versión de la llamada de su madre en la que quedaba muy claro que a ella no le apetecía trasladarse hasta Tokio, ni siquiera para visitar a su propio hijo el día de su jodido cumpleaños, por lo que se hacía evidente eso de hacerse un año más viejo no era nada digno de celebrarse cuando ni siquiera tu propia madre le concede la más mínima importancia.

Tohma dejó que se desahogara escupiendo todas aquellas frases sarcásticas con las que Suguru describía la actitud de su madre. Cualquiera que le oyera, pensaría que el chico estaba siendo un poco exagerado, pero Seguchi sabía que eso mismo había ocurrido en todas las "ocasiones especiales" anteriores y que madre e hijo llevaban ya casi un año entero sin verse por pura dejadez. "Anda que. . . También a Kaneko, ya le vale. . ."

- Bueno, pues ya sé lo que haremos. Ahora mismo vamos a llamar a tu madre y le diremos que le enviaré un coche con un chofer de la empresa a recogerla. ¡Como a una señora! (Sonrisita) - Suguru puso cara de _¿Pero tú eres tonto, o qué?_

- Venga ya, Tohma. Si hubiese tenido ganas de venir, ya hubiera buscado ella alguna solución.

- Bueno, es cierto que puede venir en tren. Pero viajar sola en su estado. . . – La idea de que su marido la acompañara en el tren ni siquiera valía la pena planteársela.

- Mira, si no es capaz de insistirle un poco a su marido para que la traiga, por mí que se quede en su casa. Si le envías el coche vendrá por compromiso y no me hace ninguna falta. Déjalo estar - Y Tohma lo dejó. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con su primo.

Hubo una pausa llena de tensión. Suguru tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano y miraba obstinadamente hacia la mesa, intentando esconder su cara crispada por el enfado. Tohma se daba perfecta cuenta del estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba el chico y eso le hacía sentirse de lo más incómodo. Además, había otra cosa que necesitaba saber, pero no sabía si era prudente preguntarlo en ese momento, tal y como estaba Suguru. . . No, tonterías. Ese era el momento en el que había que aclararlo.

- ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

- ¡Ja! – Suguru sonrió con desprecio – Ese sólo llama para saber si sigo ganando dinero.

Tohma suspiró. Todos sus malos presentimientos se estaban materializando y él empezaba a desesperarse.

- ¿No sabes **nada** de él?

- Qué va. Ni me interesa tampoco, la verdad. Andará por ahí, inseminando a su cuarta esposa – Tohma ya ni siquiera era capaz de seguir sonriendo. Aquello era muy injusto. No había derecho a que le hicieran eso al chico.

Se revolvió en su asiento, asqueado por el recuerdo de su ex-tío, Yoshihiro Fujisaki. Aquel tipejo con aspecto de galán de película italiana, con su finísimo bigotillo y sus trajes hechos a medida. Unos trajes que ves a saber cómo los pagaba, porque el muy zorro no tenía dónde caerse muerto antes de casarse con la ingenua de su tía Kaneko y dar el braquetazo de su vida. Bueno, al menos el premier braquetazo de su vida porque, cómo ya había dicho Suguru, otras tres inocentonas se habían dedicado a mantenerle después de ella.

No, hacía mucho tiempo que Suguru no esperaba nada de su padre. Desde que se largó, hacía ya varios años, no había vuelto a interesarse por él. El único momento en el que Fujisaki-kun volvió a ponerse en contacto con su hijo fue el episodio de una llamadita que le había hecho hacía cosa de un año, para ofrecerse a aconsejarle sabiamente sobre qué hacer con todo ese dinero que estaba ganando. . . Ante semejante desfachatez, no es necesario repetir las palabras que se cruzaron padre e hijo, sólo diré que fueron gruesas, muy gruesas. Vamos, que si os lo dijera, no os creeríais que Suguru es capaz de hablar así.

Y eso fue lo último que el chiquitín había sabido de su padre. Tampoco es que le importara un pito, sinceramente. Si durante tantos años las reuniones de padres, las visitas al médico y los conciertos escolares no habían tenido suficiente _glamour_ para contar con su presencia, no iba a pretender ahora formar parte de su vida sólo porque se había convertido en un músico famoso (y sin ninguna ayuda por su parte, por cierto).

- Bueno, pues lo celebraremos por nuestra cuenta¿vale? – Tohma apretó la mano de Suguru, que aún sujetaba entre las suyas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al chico le pareció que el tacto de aquellos guantes era cálido – Ya verás como nos lo pasaremos bien en el. . .

- De nuevo muchas gracias, Tohma, pero es que no me apetece – Se puso de pie. Estaba seguro de que su primo continuaría insistiendo con lo de la fiesta todo el rato que permaneciera en la mesa – Bueno pues. . . Hasta luego.

Tohma, sabiéndose derrotado, le dijo adiós con la mano y con una sombra de desaliento en la cara. A Suguru le sabía mal rechazar sus atenciones, (para uno que tenía atenciones con él. . .) pero aquella fiesta se le antojaba una farsa tan grande como lo de hacer venir a su madre medio a la fuerza. Si a nadie le apetecía¿qué sentido tenía pasarse toda la noche metidos en un local fingiendo que se alegraban por él? Ninguno.

**-.-.-**

Por su lado, Tohma sí que se quedo un rato más en la cafetería, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano derecha y el dedo índice cubriéndole los labios. Incluso tenía el ceño fruncido de tan concentrado que estaba. Finalmente, después de unos dos minutos de completa inmovilidad, se puso de pie casi de un salto y puso rumbo hacia su despacho a paso ligero.

Aquello ya se lo temía. No se lo esperaba, pero se lo temía.

Tohma apreciaba sinceramente a su jovencísima tía Kaneko, tan solo seis años mayor que él, y hasta podía comprender su actitud, pero de ninguna manera podía disculparla. Desde que se volvió a casar, Kaneko parecía haber delegado todas sus labores maternales en la persona de Tohma, que ya empezaba a estar más que harto de hacer de padre, madre, primo, profesor, jefe y mentor de Suguru. A parte de que no era su obligación, no era ningún secreto que el chico tampoco quería que Tohma asumiera aquellas funciones. Cielos. . . Demasiado normal había salido el niño con todas aquellas movidas.

En cuanto al cerdo de Fujisaki. . . Casi se alegraba de no tener noticias suyas.

¡Pero qué rabia¡Qué rabia le daba el despego que demostraban aquellos dos hacia su hijo! Como siempre, le iba a tocar arreglarlo a él pero, por una vez, eso fue lo que menos le importó. Se imponía adoptar medidas drásticas¡y vive Dios que él las iba a adoptar!

Antes de entrar en su despacho, se detuvo frente al escritorio de su secretaria. Le dio un buen susto a Hiroe, que no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su jefe con aquella cara tan seria (Además que, en ese momento, Hiroe estaba buscando fotos de Gackt por internet. . .) Le dijo que buscara a Nakano y a Shindo y que los enviara a su despacho enseguida, con un tono, que la chica estuvo a punto de cuadrarse y contestar "¡Señor¡Sí, señor!"

- ¡Pero por megafonía no, mujer! – Le gritó, al ver se había llevado el micrófono a los labios y que estaba a punto de pulsar el botón. – Que vaya a buscarlos **en persona **y me los traiga. Aix, a veces parece que tenga que explicárselo todo, Hiroe.

Tohma se metió en su despacho dándoselas de víctima de las circunstancias y Hiroe salió de detrás de su mesa refunfuñando. De verdad que había días que parecía que a su jefe le hubiera bajado la regla. . .

El "presi" descolgó el teléfono, sujetó el auricular con el hombro mientras se aflojaba la corbata con la mano izquierda y con la derecha marcaba la extensión del despacho de Mika.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, cielo. Oye, he estado hablando con Suguru y. . . Me temo que vamos a tener que hacer un cambio de planes respecto a lo de la fiesta.

- ¿Lo veeeeeeeees, Tohma? Ya te dije que a los niños no les gusta el caviar. Y devuelve el Rolex, anda, que le va a dar un patatús como le regales eso - Por supuestísimo, el regalo no lo había escogido Mika.

- Ya, ya, ya. . . – "Qué pesada es, la tía." Sí que era pesada, sí, pero es que además tenía razón, y eso era lo que realmente le fastidiaba. Mika llevaba una semana repitiéndole que la fiesta que estaba organizando era en extremo ostentosa para tratarse del cumpleaños de un chavalín de diecisiete primaveras. ¿A dónde iba con tanto canapé¡Que pusiera patatas fritas, hombre! – Mira, reconozco que tenías razón y ahora vamos a dejar eso porque hay algo mucho más urgente que debes saber.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Le hizo un resumen de lo que acababa de contarle Suguru, más lo del hecho de que, por lo visto, nadie había tenido el puñetero detalle de acordarse del cumpleaños de su primo, que vale que era un repelente, pero tampoco se merecía eso. Un silencio al otro lado de la línea le indicó que su mujer se hacía perfectamente a la idea del estado de ánimo en el que se debía de encontrar Suguru en aquel momento. No en vano ella se había ocupado anteriormente de un pequeño e inteligente marginado social, y Tohma sabía que Mika no podría sentir una compasión más franca por Suguru ni aunque él hubiera sido otro hermano suyo. Le explicó lo que se le había ocurrido como alternativa de la fiesta. Esta vez quería estar seguro de acertar, no iba a arriesgarse.

- ¿Te parece bien?

- Es una gran idea, Tohma – Respondió ella, complacida. Cuando su marido era generoso de verdad con alguien, Mika sentía que le quería con toda su alma.

- Bien, porque. . . Verás, se me había ocurrido que. . . que tú podrías colaborar con otra cosilla. . . si no te importa, claro.

- ¿Uh¿El qué? – Explicación - ¡Oh, Tohma¡Pues claro que lo haré¿Cómo me va a importar eso? JAJAJAJA - En ese momento se escuchó la vocecita de Hiroe anunciando que ya había encontrado a los de Bad Luck y que los tenía esperando en la puerta.

- Que pasen. Mika, cariño, tengo que colgar. Quedamos así, hasta luego. Venid aquí – Les dijo a los chicos, antes de que pudieran siquiera pedir permiso para entrar.

Mucho más asustados que antes, Hiro y Shuichi se acercaron a la mesa de su jefe. Seguchi estaba muy serio, buscaba algo por los cajones de su escritorio y resoplaba de vez en cuando. Se le veía nervioso. . . Finalmente, Tohma encontró lo que buscaba y les hizo un poco de caso por primera vez desde que entraran en el despacho.

- Bien, ejem, veamos. . . – Se peinó un poco con las manos y luego se les quedó mirando unos segundos, muy, muy serio, como si esperara descubrir algo que le estuvieran ocultando. Hiro y Shuichi estuvieron a punto de abrazarse el uno al otro del miedo que les estaba entrando – Si no me equivoco, vosotros fuisteis a un instituto público¿no es así? – Lo de _instituto público_ lo dijo así como con repelús, como si le estuviera llegando un tufillo a la nariz.

- Eeeeeem. . . Sí.

- Ajá. Y supongo que en ese instituto. . . celebraríais muchas fiestas¿no?

Los chicos dejaron de temblar, sustituyendo su miedo por un profundo desconcierto. Se miraron el uno al otro con cara de _¿Qué dice este?_ Pero, en cuestión de un par de segundos, entrañables recuerdos les fueron llegando a la mente, haciendo que todas sus dudas y temores se desvanecieran, embriagándolos con esa sensación maravillosa que produce el recuerdo de los buenos ratos pasados.

- ¿Fiestas? Puf¡qué si celebrábamos fiestas¿te acuerdas de la que montó Masao en su casa aquella vez que sus padres se fueron de viaje, que acabó haciendo un streaptease encima de la mesa del comedor? JUA JUA JUA. . . - ¡Ya lo creo¿Y la fiesta sorpresa que le montamos a mi hermana, que llegó a casa y casi se muere del susto cuando salimos todos de detrás del sofá? JUAAAAAAA JUA JUA. Qué tonta es la pobre. . . - ¡Oh, oh, oh¿Y te acuerdas del cumpleaños de Satomi, en la casa de la playa¡Aquella sí que fue de órdago! - ¡Ya te digo! Que tú te liaste con Megumi y luego con su prima. ¡Menudo cabreo se pillaron el lunes siguiente las dos! JUAAAAAAAAAA JUA JUA – Eh¿por qué has tenido que contar eso?

- Bueno, veo que estáis versados en la materia. . . – Hiro y Shuichi recordaron de repente que seguían en el despacho de Seguchi y se esforzaron por recobrar la compostura - . . . por lo tanto, voy a encomendaros una misión – Nuevas miradas de desconcierto – Vamos a celebrar la fiesta de Suguru esta noche. Será una sorpresa que le daremos. Quiero que sea algo muy normalito, sin ostentaciones, como esas a las que ibais vosotros. Ya sabéis: vasos de plástico, patatas fritas, whisky marca _No-te-fijes. . ._ En fin, cosas así. Por eso había pensado que lo ideal sería que lo organizarais vosotros. Ah, Nakano-san. . . Para hacerlo más, digamos, "íntimo", había pensado que lo podríamos montar en su casa. Mañana enviaré a alguien para ayudarle con la limpieza. ¿Le supone algún problema?

- Oh, claro que no. Tampoco sería la primera vez que se organiza una fiesta en mi casa y luego me dejan la limpieza para mí solo – Mirada de recriminación hacia Shuichi.

- Bien, perfecto entonces – Toma echó mano de lo que había estado buscando por los cajones, que resultó ser una especie de libretita, y empezó a garabatear sobre la primera hoja mientras continuaba hablando – Yo me encargaré de entretener a Suguru hasta que llegue el momento. Ah, y he avisado a Mika para que os ayude si necesitáis algo. Calculo que mi primo y yo llegaremos allí sobre las diez y media. ¿Es buena hora?

- Sí, perfecto.

- Muy bien, pues. . . – Arrancó la hoja de la libreta y se la tendió a Hiro – Aquí tenéis, para lo que necesitéis comprar.

Los chicos salieron del despacho todavía sin acabarse de creer lo que acababan de oír. Una vez fuera, se quedaron plantados en la puerta mirando el papelito que les había dado Tohma, que resultaba ser un cheque. Ninguno de los dos parpadeaba. Finalmente, Hiro se decidió a pronunciarse.

- Shuichi. . .

- ¿Sí, Hiro?

- ¿Nos acaba de dar un cheque de 10.000 yenes para organizar una fiesta con vasos de plástico?

- Sí, Hiro.

- . . . . . . Ah.

Mientras tanto, Tohma seguía moviendo sus influencias.

- Hola, Eiri, soy yo. Oye¿te acuerdas de lo que te comenté del cumpleaños de mi primo?. . . Bueno, pues va a tener que ser hoy. . . Sí, hoy. Ya te contaré. ¿Podrías traerlo para esta noche? . . . Sí, ya sé que es una lata y además muy precipitado, pero de verdad que se trata de una causa de fuerza mayor, si no, no te lo pediría. Que vayas tú a buscarlo es la única manera de que llegue a tiempo. . . Gracias, Eiri. Sabía que podía contar contigo (Sonrisita)

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez:

Algunos me estabais pidiendo una continuación para Sweet Sixteen, así que. . . aquí está¡ Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulillo en el cual me he pegado la inventada padre sobre la familia de Suguru. Pero bueno, como tampoco tengo ningún dato al respecto y esto se trata de dar alas a la imaginación y esas cosas, pues ala, a inventar¡

No os perdáis el próximo capítulo en el que disfrutaremos de la famosa fiesta de cumpleaños, descubriremos qué es ese favorcillo del cuál va a encargarse Mika y, lo más importante: Sabremos qué es esa sorpresa tan especial que Tohma le ha estado preparando a su primo y que Yuki debe darse prisa en traer a tiempo. Lo conseguirá? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta entonces¡


	2. Sweet Seventeen

**-----------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Sweet Seventeen**

**-----------------------------------------**

Tohma nunca se hubiera imaginado que Suguru fuera tan difícil de entretener. El chaval estaba emperrado en que, una vez acabado lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que le apetecía era irse a casa. Había tenido que echar mano de todo su poder de persuasión para conseguir llevárselo a dar una vuelta por ahí.

- Al menos déjame invitarte a merendar – Había dicho, y Suguru había acabado aceptando sólo para que se callara, después de haber rechazado quedarse un rato más para darle su opinión sobre unas cosillas que estaba componiendo, ir al cine, de compras e incluso a dar un paseo por el puerto. "¿Pero es que se piensa que todavía tengo cinco años, para llevarme a ver los barquitos?"

Al final, como hemos dicho, había conseguido arrastrarle hasta un salón de té, donde ahora Tohma se estaba esforzando por apurar todos los temas de conversación que le venían a la cabeza para retener a su primo allí el mayor tiempo posible, porque el jodido niño seguía diciendo que estaba cansado y que quería irse a casa.

- Pues lo que te decía, el relaciones públicas de la Virgin, un maleducado. Yo no sé cómo le han dado el puesto de relaciones públicas si está clarísimo que no sabe relacionarse. ¿No crees? Porque vamos, mucho ha debido de engañar a sus jefes para que no se den cuenta de que ese hombre es un grosero con mayúsculas. ¿Te he contado el comentario que hizo sobre mi sombrero?

- Sí, Tohma, ya me lo has contado. . . ¡Camarero!

- Espera hombre, no le llames todavía, que yo aún no sé que quiero.

- Tohma, por dios, que no es tan difícil. Además, tú siempre pides lo mismo.

- Ya, pero es que hoy me apetece probar algo nuevo. Aquí tienen una carta de tes tan interesante. . . Joven – Dijo, volviéndose al camarero - ¿usted qué me recomienda? – El camarero tuvo que hacerle a Tohma una descripción del sabor, aroma y textura de todas las variedades de té que tenían en la carta, para acabar eligiendo, finalmente, la que tomaba siempre. Después de eso, cuando Suguru ya se estaba mordiendo las uñas, le pidió que le hiciera alguna sugerencia sobre las pastas, que tenía antojo de algo dulce - ¿Y a ti, Suguru¿No te apetece un trozo de pastel¿Un croissant¿Unas pastitas?

- No, yo sólo quiero un café.

- ¿Seguro? Mira que aquí la tarta de queso con arándanos está. . .

- **Solo-café.**

**- **Bueno, pues cómo quieras. . .

Seguchi tuvo que hacer durar su taza de te y sus pastitas todo lo que pudo, con el consiguiente cabreo de su primo. La imparable verborrea de Tohma no hacía más que aumentar su estado de nerviosa impaciencia. Realmente, estaba deseando meterse en la cama y olvidarse de todo y de todos. Todavía seguía en un estado mental muy malo, el chiquitín.

Afortunadamente, cuando Tohma ya se estaba quedando sin argumentos (Incluso había echado mano de lo de que el tiempo estaba loquísimo últimamente, que uno no sabe con qué ropa salir a la calle), su teléfono móvil sonó.

- ¿Sí? Ah, Nakano-san, qué alegría oírle. . . Sí, claro, ningún problema. . . Entendido. Adiós, Nakano-san – Colgó – Bueno, vámonos Suguru. Te llevo a casa.

"Ya era hora", pensó el pequeño teclista, con alivio. Pero, mientras su primo sacaba la cartera para pagar la cuenta, le hizo una última aclaración.

- Ah, pero antes tenemos que pasar un momento a ver a Nakano-san. Tengo que llevarle unos papeles.

- Uf. . . ¿Y no puedes dejarme a mí primero? Mi casa está más cerca que la suya.

- Bueno, es que le he dicho que íbamos los dos a hacerle una visita.

- Tohma, por favor. De verdad que estoy muy cansado. . .

- Suguru, no seas grosero. He dicho que vamos los dos, y vamos los dos – Sentenció Seguchi, a punto de perder la paciencia definitivamente.

**-.-.-**

En el momento en el que Suguru y Tohma subían al coche de este último, el piso de Hiro tenía todo el aspecto de un plató de televisión 5 segundos antes de emitir en directo. Estaba lleno de gente corriendo de acá para allá, todos presa de estrés en estado puro, transportando los objetos más variopintos de un lado a otro y haciendo piruetas para no chocar los unos con los otros.

- ¿Pero por qué le has llamado¡Todavía no estábamos listos! – Protestó Sakano, al borde del ataque de nervios.

Ya le había dado un vuelco el corazón al comunicarle los chicos lo que se le había ocurrido a Tohma para la fiesta. Cuando llegó a casa de Hiro y vio los preparativos incipientes, estuvo a punto de abrirse las venas allí mismo. ¡Que Seguchi-kun accediera a formar parte de un festejo tan por debajo de su dignidad! Eso era algo que no podía comprender, y mucho menos, consentir. Así que el buen hombre se había pasado todo el rato, desde que entró en la casa, intentando adecentar el lugar (Es decir, lo que él entendía por adecentar) para que aquello resultara menos "ordinario". Para empezar, bajó a una floristería a comprar una buena cantidad de flores frescas que después distribuyó, con bastante buen gusto, todo hay que decirlo, por el salón. También compró unas guirnaldas considerablemente más primorosas que las que Shuichi había recortado con sus propias manitas, pero le obligaron a guardarlas, intentando hacerle comprender cuál era el significado de todo aquello. También había insistido en ir a buscar una botella de borgoña, "para que el señor y la señora tengan algo apropiado que beber", y esa sugerencia había sido rechazada con mucha más vehemencia y mucha menos diplomacia que la de las guirnaldas. Así pues, el pobre Sakano-san se había tenido que conformar con los arreglos florales y ahora sufría lo indecible porque no le había dado tiempo a hacer limpieza del salón, la cocina y el cuarto de baño como es debido y Seguchi-kun estaba a punto de llegar. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH!

- ¡Le pregunté a Noriko y me dijo que esto ya estaba! – Se defendió Hiro, al tiempo que colocaba dos bandejas de sándwiches encima de la mesa, llena ya de comida.

- ¡Me refería a que YO estaba lista! A ver si te enteras, chaval.

- Ah, por supuesto. Disculpe la señora. Está claro que lo que más me importaba a mí en el momento de dirigirme a ella era saber si se había acabado de pintar lo morritos – Por descontado, esa no era la manera en la que Hiro solía dirigirse a Noriko, pero el chico estaba bastante molesto con ella porque, mientras todo el mundo arrimaba el hombro, que bastante justos de tiempo iban ya, ella se había metido en el cuarto de baño y se había dedicado en exclusiva a cambiarse de ropa, construirse un complicado peinado formado por infinidad de diminutos moños que parecían lacasitos color violeta pegados a su cabeza, y a arreglarse el maquillaje.

- Bueno, ya está bien. ¿No se os ocurre nada más útil que hacer ahora mismo que discutir? – Suerte que al menos Mika conservaba la cabeza fría. Con ese comentario consiguió que Noriko, en vez de contestarle a Hiro algo descarado e impertinente, se limitara a darle la espalda y a ir a ayudar a Shuichi a inflar más globos. Por su parte, Hiro se contentó con refunfuñar algo entre dientes y a volver a la cocina en busca de las bebidas, así que Mika pudo concentrarse en la tarea de mantener a Ryu-chan alejado de las patatas fritas – Y usted no sea pesado, K. Ya le he dicho que en un interior no podemos hacer estallar petardos, por muy animado que resulte.

- Esta bien, señora Seguchi. . . Jo, con la ilusión que me hacía – Y K, cabizbajo y compungido, fue a guardar las bolsas de petardos que había traído con toda la buena intención del mundo.

Por suerte, y por increíble que parezca, consiguieron tenerlo todo a punto para cuando sonó el timbre del portero automático. Hiro fue a abrirles la puerta del edificio y, acto seguido, se apagaron las luces y todos corrieron a esconderse.

Al llegar Tohma y Suguru al piso indicado, se encontraron con la puerta del piso de Hiro entreabierta, así que no hizo falta llamar al timbre. Entraron directamente con Seguchi canturreando "Ya estamos aquí-iiiiiiiiiii"

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una escena de lo más típica, que seguramente habréis visto miles de veces en diferentes series de televisión y que incluso es posible que hayáis vivido, pero que no por eso deja de hacer ilusión. Los dos primos entraron en el salón a oscuras, Suguru haciendo un comentario sobre que dónde estaba Hiro y que cómo era tan imprudente de dejar la puerta abierta cuando, de repente, las luces se encendieron, todos salieron de debajo de la mesa gritando "FELICIDADEEEEEEES¡" y una nube de confeti se extendió por la habitación.

La cara de Suguru era la del más absoluto desconcierto, como si su cerebro no fuera capaz de asociar aquellos adornos, la mesa llena de chucherías y todo aquel guirigay de voces que le felicitaban, con su persona. Poco a poco, y pese a que se resistía a creerlo, se permitió pensar la causa de todo aquel alboroto era realmente él, que toda aquella gente se había reunido para celebrar su cumpleaños y que estaban sinceramente contentos de estar allí. A partir de ahí, sus facciones se relajaron un poco, se sonrojó violentamente y hasta se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

- Yo. . . Esto. . . Muchas gracias, de verdad. . . No hacía falta que. . .

- ¡Felicidades, chavalote! JUA JUA JUA JUA – Dijo K, propinándole sonoras palmadas en la espalda que, probablemente, le hubieran tirado al suelo de no ser porque al mismo tiempo Ryuichi se le había echado al cuello para felicitarle también.

Por encima del hombro del cantante, Suguru consiguió distinguir a Shuichi, que llevaba puesto un gorro de cartulina de esos de cotillón, diciendo algo que el alboroto de la sala no le permitió entender. Un poco más atrás estaban Hiro, Mika y Sakano. El primero le saludaba con la mano con cara de estar encontrando de lo más divertido el ver el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero zarandeado por aquellas muestras de cariño. Mika estaba ocultando una sonrisa tapándola con las puntas de los dedos, y a Suguru le pareció que su expresión sería muy apropiada para una madre. En cuanto a Sakano, estaba de pie al lado de Mika, aplaudiendo de un modo muy solemne, con una cara que podríamos calificar como jovial, y diciendo algo que Suguru tampoco pudo entender. A Noriko no la vio al principio porque estaba detrás de él, pero sí que distinguió su vocecita chillona destacándose entre el griterío.

- Bueno, bueno, dejadle respirar. No tiene ninguna gracia celebrar una fiesta si asfixiamos al homenajeado antes de empezar – Dijo Tohma en un tono jocoso. Después pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su primo y, liberándole de Ryu-chan y K, se lo llevó hacia la mesa.

Se dieron permiso para empezar a comer, todos menos Sakano, a quien los nervios que había estado acumulando hasta ese momento le habían hecho perder el apetito y sólo se llevó a la boca un par de pastillas para la úlcera. Todos los demás dieron buena cuenta de los sándwiches que Hiro había preparado con tanto amor, las patatas fritas, las palomitas y demás, mientras que hablaban a grandes voces con la boca llena y se reían a carcajadas de los chistes malos que hacían.

De todas formas, y aunque se lo estaba pasando en grande, a Suguru le dio la impresión de que algo no estaba saliendo como Tohma (No lo preguntó, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que todo aquello había sido idea de su primo.) y los demás habían planeado. No iba del todo desencaminado porque, de tanto en tanto, Tohma y Mika cuchicheaban algo entre sí en voz baja, con cara de preocupación, y lo mismo hacían de vez en cuando Hiro y Shuichi, cuya cara era, más que de preocupación, de ansiedad. No pensó mucho en ello pero, al final, comprendió qué podría ser lo que estaba pasando, aquello por lo que normalmente Shu-chan se alteraba de aquella manera: Yuki Eiri no estaba allí. ¿Podría ser eso? Bueno, tampoco era algo tan extraño que el escritor no se encontrara entre ellos siendo, cómo era, tan poco amigo de la vida social. Pero tal vez Tohma le hubiera pedido que viniera, y en ese caso. . .

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en aquello, y tampoco es que le preocupara mucho, la verdad, porque la comida se estaba acabando y Hiro anunció que había llegado el momento de sacar el postre.

Todos ayudaron a llevar las bandejas vacías a la cocina. Todos menos Suguru, a quien se le prohibió categóricamente mover un solo dedo. Esa noche su deber era disfrutar de la fiesta y dejarse mimar, a lo que el chico accedió, muy complacido.

Sacaron helado, barquillos y galletas y, mientras Hiro iba sirviendo las raciones, a Tohma y a Mika les costaba cada vez más disimular su preocupación. El tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra.

Justo cuando los boles de helado empezaban a vaciarse y se hacía menester empezar a hablar de la tarta, el timbre sonó. Todos lo allí presentes, menos Suguru, soltaron una exclamación de alivio. Hiro se precipitó fuera del salón para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Suggy-chan, que no entendía aquel estado de sobrexcitación que parecía haberse apoderado de todos.

- Oh, nada cariño, nada. Jijiji – Respondió Mika, con una expresión en la cara que dejaba muy claro que eso no era verdad.

- ¡TA-NAAAAAAAAAN! – Anunció Hiro, entrando en el salón como si fuera el jefe de pista de un circo - ¡YA ESTAMOS TODOS!

Acto seguido, hicieron acto de presencia dos hermosos cuerpos y dos caras idénticas, una luciendo una sonrisa que dejaba al descubiertos todos y cada uno de sus dientes blanquísimos, la otra herméticamente inexpresiva, pero con cierto aire de satisfacción subliminar, cada una de ellas enmarcada por una mata de pelo cortada con el mismo estilo pero, si bien una de ellas no podía ser más oscura, la otra era de un bonito color rubio.

- ¡SUGGY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Tatsuha abrió los brazos de par en par al saludar a su amigo, el cual se había quedado completamente inmóvil, como si de una estatua de sal se tratara, al verle entrar en el salón.

Suguru, como ya hemos dicho, se había quedado petrificado con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Después, como ya iba siendo habitual en él cada vez que se encontraba con Tatsuha, su estado de ánimo cambió radicalmente: Pasó de la inmovilidad más absoluta a casi saltar por encima de la mesa para correr a los brazos de su amigo, poseído por una alegría que rayaba en la histeria.

- ¡TATSU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Gritó, saltándole al cuello. Inmediatamente se vio envuelto por aquellos fuertes brazos, presionado contra aquel cuerpo que tantos y tan intensos momentos de placer le había proporcionado en su día, y pudo aspirar el aroma de la piel de Tatsuha y su colonia.

Shuichi también se dio prisa en saltar al cuello de su amante. Mika fue detrás de él para reprender a su hermano mientras le colocaba el cuello torcido de su camisa y le peinaba con los dedos en un gesto maternal.

- Has tardado mucho Yuki. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Sí, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos. ¿Es que no puedes ni siquiera enviar un mensaje para decir "Hola. Sigo vivo. No me he matado en la carretera"?

- Joder, qué pesados llegáis a ser. Intenta tú enviar un mensaje mientras te peleas con tu hermano porque el muy tocapelotas dice que quiere conducir. Por no hablar de que llevo dos horas largas metido en una caja de metal escuchando los malditos discos de Nittle Grasper. ¡Y tú suéltame de una vez, baka! – Yuki tenía aspecto de estar francamente cansado, cosa nada extraña después del palizón en coche que se había dado. Sólo le faltaba que encima le vinieran con recriminaciones.

- Tatsu. . . Snif, creía que ya. . . Hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Pensaba que ya. . . snif, que ya te habías olvidado de mí – Después de un largo achuchón, las caras de los dos chicos se habían separado por fin. A Suguru le estaban asaltando tantas emociones a al vez, la sorpresa de ver a Tatsuha allí, la sorpresa todavía acumulada de su fiesta inesperada, la sensación de volver a ser abrazado por su antiguo amante, que había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo y de sus reacciones. El pobre chiquitín temblaba de arriba a bajo e incluso había empezado a sollozar.

- Oooooooooh, cosita – Dijo Tatsuha, volviendo a abrazarle - ¿Pero como pudiste pensar eso? Había que disimular¿entiendes? Todo era parte de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de ti?

- Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, bueno, bueno. Por fin estamos todos. ¿Qué tal si antes de sacar la tarta les damos a estos chicos algo de cenar? Deben de venir hambrientos – Fue Tohma el que les interrumpió, cansado ya de ver a su primo y a su cuñado restregándose.

Los hermanos Uesugi se sentaron a la mesa y Hiro y Sakano les trajeron la comida que había sobrado. Para exasperación de Tohma, Tatsuha sentó Suguru sobre sus rodillas y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras se llevaba a la boca un sándwich detrás de otro con la mano que le quedaba libre. Yuki la emprendió directamente con los dulces.

Como el escritor se quejara de que no había "nada para beber" (Había agua y refrescos. Nada con lo que Yuki solía regar la comida) decidieron que ya podían sacar el resto de las bebidas. Así que, tras nuevos viajes a la cocina, aparecieron la cerveza, el vino de tetrabrick y el whisky marca _Notefijes_. Tampoco es que Yuki acostumbrara a beber nada de eso, pero él no era tan remilgado como su cuñado y una birra es una birra, de modo que no les hizo ningún asco.

Mientras los chicos comían, los demás se sirvieron unas copas y siguieron con una animada conversación. Aunque Suguru y Tatsuha parecía que estuvieran en un reservado: Se cuchicheaban el uno al otro cosas al oído y se reían mientras iban bebiendo, del mismo vaso, una cosa que Suguru no conocía y que Tatsuha le había dicho que se llamaba _calimocho_ **_(1). _**Seguchi había ido con el propósito de esperar al champán que acompañaría la tarta para empezar a beber pero, al ver a aquellos dos así, acariciándose las orejas con los labios y aquella mano, que le tenía los nervios de punta, bailando por la cintura de su primo, tuvo que servirse un whisky. Cada vez que daba un sorbo, Tohma arrugaba la nariz con un gesto de lo más gracioso y dejaba el vaso en la mesa pero, como los dos chicos no paraban de tontear, de vez en cuando tenía que volver a recurrir a la bebida.

Tatsuha ya se había metido entre pecho y espalda todos los sándwiches que quedaban y Yuki estaba sacando brillo a su bol de tanto rascarlo con la cuchara en busca de los últimos restos de helado. Había llegado el momento.

- Venga, venga, vamos a hacer un poco de sitio por aquí. Shu, los vasos no hace falta recogerlos, hombre, que vamos a seguir bebiendo.

Entre risas, todos colaboraron a llevar platos y demás a la cocina, excepto Suguru, al que otra vez se le obligó a permanecer sentado como un marqués y, con la excusa de que le tenía encima, Tatsuha aprovechó para escaquearse también. No le malinterpretéis, en realidad su idea era tener un poco de intimidad con Suggy-chan aprovechando los viajes de los demás a la cocina. El que sí colaboró activamente fue Yuki, quien ya sabemos que es todo un amo de casa y quien, a pesar de todas sus neuras, pulcro no había dejado de serlo nunca.

- Deja, deja, cariño. Siéntate y deja que termine yo, que tú ya has hecho bastante, corazón – Esta era Noriko que, como ya había hecho las paces con Hiro, no paraba de decirle lo buen anfitrión, encantador y buen amigo que era y ahora parecía que se muriera de ganas de ayudar como la que más.

Acabado el jolgorio de la recogida de mesa, todos regresaron al comedor y dieron paso a un nuevo ritual. Entre risas y comentarios chistosos, se distribuyeron todos por detrás de la mesa, colocando a Suguru en medio de todos ellos, Hiro apagó las luces, y el aire se llenó con las notas de la conocida melodía:

- _¡Cumpleaaaaaaaaaaaaaañoooos feeeeeeeeeliiiiiz¡Cumpleaaaaaaaaaaaaaañoooos feeeeeeeeeliiiiiz! _– Vale la pena apuntar que todos cantaban bastante mal y que ni el esfuerzo de los tres cantantes profesionales allí presentes pudo hacer nada para que el resultado fuera menos desastroso, que las voces de K y de Tatsuha resonaban por encima de las demás como si de ensordecedores truenos se tratara, que Tohma sólo movía la boca pero no cantaba porque es consciente de que su voz resulta aflautada y desagradable al cantar (Pero no quiere que nadie más sea consciente de ello) y que Yuki ni siquiera se molestó en despegar los labios.

Entonces, en medio de la penumbra del salón apareció un puntito de luz. Ese puntito de luz fue avanzando hacia ellos acompasando su velocidad al ritmo de la canción y cada vez se hacía un poco más grande. Al final, el puntito de luz tomó la forma de un conjunto de velas y, al acercarse un poquito más, esas velas iluminaron la cara de Mika, que caminaba hacia ellos, cantando ella también, sosteniendo la sorpresa que su marido le había pedido que trajera para su primo: Ella había sido la encargada de cocinar la tarta. A Tohma y a Yuki les pareció que Mika estaba muy guapa así, con su cara iluminada por la luz tenue de aquel pequeño conjunto de velitas.

A Mika no se le daba especialmente bien cocinar. Su padre la había obligado a aprender a hacerlo, claro, pero la chica no tenía afición ni ponía demasiado interés en aquella actividad, así que sus platos se dejaban comer, pero no eran nada del otro mundo. Es probable que, si alguna vez se hubiera concentrado realmente en la tarea, el resultado hubiera sido mejor, pero eso no era algo que a ella le preocupara. En cuanto se casó con Tohma y tuvo que dejar de cocinar para su padre y sus hermanos, procuró mantenerse tan alejada de los pucheros como le fue posible.

Eso sí, los dulces le salían ricos. Era lo único con lo que disfrutaba un poco cocinando, y no por el hecho en sí de cocinar, sino porque hubo una época en la que tuvo un hermano pequeño que se volvía loco con sus postres. Las muestras de cariño con las que la recompensaba Eiri entonces bien se merecían pasar una tarde sudando junto al horno y acabar con azúcar hasta dentro del sujetador. Unos años más tarde, el joven Seguchi secundó la opinión de que sus dulces eran deliciosos, especialmente la tarta de chocolate. Pero, al ir pasando el tiempo, al volverse Yuki cada vez menos dado a dar las gracias por nada y al ir creciendo el desinterés que mostraba su marido hacia ella, Mika había ido perdiendo las pocas ganas que tenía de cocinar para nadie. Colocó la tarta en el hueco que le habían dejado en el centro de la mesa justo cuando sonaba la última frase del _Cumpleaños feliz._

- ¡Venga Suguru, sopla! - ¡Pero antes pide un deseo! - ¡Sí, tienes que pensar un deseo! – ¡Hay que apagarlas todas de un soplo! - ¡Vamos, chaval¡Sopla fuerte!

Pese a la presión (Y pese a que la gente le estaba dando empujones por todas partes) Suguru consiguió apagarlas todas de un soplo, sus diecisiete velitas, y la ovación que consiguió con aquello fue tal, que cualquiera que les hubiera oído pensaría que aquel chico era un héroe de guerra que regresaba del frente o algo parecido. Se encendieron las luces.

La tarta estaba riquísima. Como Mika estaba bastante desentrenada, el pastel había quedado un poco amorfo, pero estaba bueno igual.

- Delicioso, querida, simplemente delicioso. No has perdido tu toque – La felicitó Tohma, y le pidió a Sakano que le sirviera un segundo trozo, si era tan amable. Yuki no dijo nada, pero también se estaba poniendo ciego.

A Tatsuha y a Suguru les sirvieron una ración a cada uno, pero ambos trozos de tarta fueron compartidos siguiendo la técnica de que Tatsu-chan, siempre con Suguru sobre sus rodillas, llevara el tenedor cargado de pastel a la boca de su amigo y a la suya alternativamente. Seguchi hizo un comentario sobre que era poco higiénico eso de comer los dos con el mismo tenedor, y Tatsuha le dijo que no fuera repipi, que llevaban toda la noche bebiendo del mismo vaso y que, si existía alguna posibilidad de que se contagiaran algo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Todos se rieron mucho de aquel chocante arranque de neurosis de pulcritud de Tohma. No era su intención burlarse de él, sólo les había parecido gracioso, pero Seguchi se lo tomó como una ofensa personal y miró a su cuñado con odio poniendo su sonrisa de _Cómo-te-pille-te-mato, _así que Mika tuvo que distraerle sirviéndole un tercer pedazo de pastel.

- Anda, cómete otro, cariño. ¿Ves? Le he puesto almendras sólo por ti.

La tarta fue acompañada por champán. Eso sí que lo habían comprado bueno, independientemente de que fueran a beberlo en los famosos vasos de plástico. El celebrar una fiesta casera y modesta no significa, forzosamente, que uno tenga que ser cutre.

Después de bastantes copas (vasos) de champán, de que K contara un par de chistes verdes, de muchas risas y de que Tatsuha empezara a ponerse "osado" a causa de la bebida y comenzara a hacer discretillos intentos de meterle mano a Suguru por debajo de la mesa, Shuichi dijo que tenía que anunciar una cosa.

- Perdona un momento, guapo. Tengo que ir al baño – Dijo Tatsuha.

Shu-chan se colocó en el centro del salón, frente a su público, con las mejillas arreboladas y con un poco de alegría tonta encima, que ya sabemos lo mal que le sienta a este beber. Tosió un par de veces para aclararse la voz y, con una gesticulación exagerada, procedió a presentar la siguiente sorpresa de la noche.

* * *

**_(1) _**Vino con refresco de cola.

Y hasta aquí puedo leer, jejeje.

Vale, veo que sois todas demasiado listas para mí. Todo el mundo adivinó que la sorpresa iba a ser traer a Tatsu. La próxima la tendré que poner más difícil. Pero¿a qué nadie se imaginaba lo de Mika? Jejeje (Decidme que nadie se lo imaginaba, snif)

UOOOOOOOO, muchísimas gracias por vuestros rw´s¡ Ya sabéis que son la sal de mi vida. No lo digo por afán de protagonismo, aunque nuestra vanidad la tenemos todos (Vaslav se sonroja), sino porque sois todas muy cariñosas (Vaslav se sonroja todavía más).

Bien, me despido ya. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. A ver si el siguiente sale un poquito más seguido. No os perdáis la continuación de la fiesta de Suguru, jejeje.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA¡


	3. Tatsuke, Eirachi y Uechihakun

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Tatsuke, Eirachi y Uechiha-kun**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

_Tosió un par de veces para aclararse la voz y, con una gesticulación exagerada, procedió a presentar la siguiente sorpresa de la noche._

- Ejem, ejem. . . Señoras y señores, tengo el honor de presentarles un gran estreno teatral. Con todos ustedes, el último trabajo del escritor más guapo, inteligente, sexy, atractivo, adorable, maravilloso, el mejor de todos, el más fuerte, el más viril, el más. . .

- ¡Acaba de una vez! – Gritó Hiro, alto trastornadillo también por la bebida.

- Aix, bueno, jolines. Ya acabo. Pues eso, con todos ustedes, el último trabajo de Yuki Eiri. ¡Un aplauso!

Hubo aplausos, vítores, Shuichi volvió a su sitio y. . . los actores entraron en la escena.

Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que, igual que Tatsuha, Mika y Yuki se habían escabullido fuera del salón. Con el mayor sigilo, los tres hermanos se habían reunido en el cuarto de baño, tal y como habían acordado anteriormente, para llevar a cabo su descabellado plan.

Toda esta movida había empezado cinco o seis días antes, durante una visita de Mika a casa de Yuki. Estaban los dos hablando en el estudio y, por casualidad, Mika se fijó en el texto que había en la pantalla del ordenador, que Yuki no había apagado al llegar ella.

- Oye¿qué es esto? Me atrevería a jurar que no es una de tus novelas. . . jijiji.

- Oh, eso. . . No es nada. Una tontería que se me ha ocurrido.

A veces, cuando estaba de especial buen humor o, todo lo contrario, cuando estaba de especial mal humor, Yuki interrumpía su producción habitual y escribía parodias. Sobre cualquier tema, el caso era que le pareciera gracioso. (Claro que, lo que le parezca gracioso a Yuki, no siempre se lo parecerá a los demás. . .) Cuando estaba de malas, uno de esos momentos en los que se enfadaba con el mundo entero y todo le daba asco, esas parodias estaban llenas de escenas violentas, podría decirse que eran macabras, de un humor negro y desagradable. A él le hacían gracia porque era su manera de canalizar, de unmodo en el que no hacía daño a nadie, esa rabia que nos invade a todos cuando nos da por pensar "Tengo problemas porque el mundo es una mierda. Mi malestar es culpa de los demás, no mía. Si los demás no fueran tan cabrones, yo no me sentiría tan mal." Así se vengaba Yuki de lo injusta que le parecía que la vida era con él en sus momentos de bajón.

Cuando estaba de buenas, como en aquella ocasión, sus parodias eran mucho menos espeluznantes. Las utilizaba para reírse de la gente a la que consideraba por debajo de él. Aquellas personas que, bajo su punto de vista, eran unos cazurros de mente cerrada, ridículos personajillos pagados de un talento que él opinaba que no tenían y que, aún así, se permitían aconsejarle sobre lo que debía hacer con su vida o con su trabajo.

Esta vez le había tocado el turno a su padre. Uesugi-kun había sido el protagonista de un buen número de esas historietas. De las graciosas, quiero decir. Aunque su padre era capaz de exasperarle como nadie más lo hacía, la rabia de Yuki contra él nunca había llegado al extremo de convertirle en una de las piltrafas humanas que poblaban sus otras parodias, ni siquiera cuando estaba así, a solas consigo mismo. Suponía que era porque al fin y al cabo le tenía cariño al viejo.

Mika se dio cuenta enseguida de quién era el protagonista de la historia y, para sorpresa de su hermano, no le riñó, sino que la encontró de lo más graciosa.

- Jajajaja. Le has pillado bien el punto. Seguro que papá ha soñado muchas veces con tener la ocasión de soltar alguna frase de estas. . . ¡Oh! Jajaja – Casualmente, el teléfono de Mika sonó en ese momento, y resultó que se trataba de Tatsuha – Hola, nene¿cómo estás? – Había momentos en los que los hermanos Uesugi incluso conseguían ser amables entre ellos – Sí, ya sé que vienes, me lo ha dicho Tohma. . . No te lo puedo mirar ahora, Tatsu, es que no estoy en casa. . . No, estoy en casa de Eiri. ¡Oh, por cierto! Escucha esto, te va a encantar, jiji. . .

La alocada idea de la representación había sido de Tatsuha quien, después de que Mika se lo leyera, dijo que aquel texto no podía permanecer oculto y que el mundo necesitaba conocer su existencia.

Su hermana fue la más fácil de conquistar. Al principio lo de la representación le inspiraba un poco de respeto, pero luego se dijo, "¡Qué demonios!", y se mostró tan entusiasmada con la idea como Tatsuha. Entre los dos, Mika en persona y Tatsu-chan por teléfono, consiguieron convencer a Yuki, que se hizo de rogar lo suyo. Su primera reacción fue enviarles a la mierda, luego, les preguntó que si se habían vuelto locos por pensar siquiera que él se iba a prestar a hacer el idiota en público.

- Si tantas ganas tenéis de hacer el ridículo¿por qué no se lo pedís a Shuichi? Para lo de la música no, pero para hacer el bobo. . . Para eso le sobra el talento.

- Noooooooooo, Eiri. ¡Tienes que hacerlo tú! No será lo mismo sin ti. Anda, di que sí.

Al final, después de mucho insistir, consiguieron que aceptara. Fingió que accedía a regañadientes, pero en realidad se moría de ganas de hacerlo, jejeje. Eso sí, le hicieron jurar por lo más sagrado que no les dejaría colgados en el último momento, que con los cambios de humor que le pegaban a su hermano, cualquiera sabía.

Volviendo al salón, suerte que Tohma estaba sentado porque, de lo contrario, se hubiera caído de culo al ver entrar a su mujer con aquel aspecto. Mika se presentó ante ellos con el albornoz de baño de Hiro encima de la ropa, el pelo recogido al estilo samurai y, con su lápiz de ojos, se había pintado un bigote y una barba.

Entró en la sala con la cara muy seria, se podría decir que amenazante y, con un gesto majestuoso, se arrodilló en el suelo. En el salón reinaba el mayor de los silencios, y las dos palmadas que dio Mika después de arrodillarse pudieron escucharse resonar perfectamente. A su llamada acudieron Yuki y Tatsuha. Cada uno llevaba una cinta en la frente y, con las prendas más variopintas, habían intentado disfrazarse de ninjas (sin mucho éxito). Con actitud sumisa, se arrodillaron junto a Mika, Yuki a su derecha y Tatsuha a su izquierda. Ninguno de los demás movía ni un solo músculo.

_**NOTA: **Esta parodia no la he escrito yo. Es obra de mi amiga Shirubi. Yo sólo la he retocado._

Mika carraspeó un par de veces y después, agravando su voz, tronó:

- ¡Tatsuke! Me han dicho que ayer por la tarde te vieron comprando maquillaje en la sección de cosméticos del súper de la esquina. ¡Explícame eso ahora mismo!

Tatsuha. . . Es decir, Tatsuke, bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Parecía como si su hermana/padre le intimidara de verdad. Contestó con voz trémula.

- Yo, padre. . . Verás, el caso es que yo. . .

- Luego, es cierto. . . Tatsuke, me has dejado en evidencia delante de mis hombres. No quiero ni pensar en lo que deben estar comentando ahora mismo sobre ti, el menor de mis hijos. No consentiré semejante comportamiento entre mi progenie. Dame una explicación satisfactoria, y seré benévolo contigo. Hm.

"Hay que ver. . . Lo bien que imita a su padre" Pensó Tohma. "Es casi como estar delante de mi suegro."

- Es que. . . Padre, yo. . . Yo. . . – Tatsuha empezó a lloriquear.

- No le reprendas padre – La voz profunda de Yuki se oyó claramente en todos los puntos del salón. No había dado ninguna inflexión ni ninguna emotividad a su frase, lo cual hacía que resultara extraordinariamente creíble – La culpa no es de mi hermano, sino mía. Yo le pedí que me trajera pintauñas lila - ¿Os imagináis a un hombretón de la planta de Yuki afirmando, sin que se le mueva ni una ceja, que le había pedido a su hermano que le comprara pintauñas? XD

Tatsuha, en su papel de Tatsuke, bajó la cabeza, haciendo ver que estaba todavía más avergonzado. Mika también bajó la vista, pero con una sombra de ira en su cara. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar bajo el albornoz hasta que, tras unos segundos de tensión durante los cuales nadie del público se atrevía ni a respirar, alzó el puño y estalló, encarándose con su hermano/hijo.

- ¡EIRACHI¡¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto¡Con lo machotes que somos todos los del clan Uechiha! Si al menos fuera pintauñas rojo, haría juego con nuestro emblema, pero es que lila. . . ¿A dónde vas con eso¡SEREMOS EL HAZMEREIR DE TODO KIOHA!

- Verás padre. . . Debo confesarte que. . .

- ¡No, Eirachi¡No lo digas! – Suplicó Tatsuke, con ojos llorosos.

- Tranquilo Tatsuke. Ya es hora de que padre sepa la verdad – Para decir esto, Yuki se había vuelto hacia su hermano sonriéndole angelicalmente, una sonrisa cargada de amor y ternura, una de esas sonrisas que él sabía poner cuando quería. . . Estos chicos realmente están metidos en su papel XD. Después de esto, se giró hacia Mika y proclamó – Padre, yo no quiero convertirme en ninja. Yo, en realidad. . . Lo que yo deseo. . . – Ahí fue cuando a Yuki se le quebró la voz. Shu, lleno de tensión, estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, tan al borde de su silla como se había sentado. Yuki bajó la cabeza hasta tocarse el pecho con la barbilla. Tras unos pocos segundos de completa inmovilidad, manteniendo la cara escondida, su cuerpo empezó a dar pequeñas sacudidas y un bufido se escapó de entre sus labios.

Sí, Yuki se estaba aguantando la risa.

- Padre, lo que yo quiero, juju. . . – A Mika tampoco le era posible seguir manteniendo la compostura. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que apretar los labios para que no se le escapara una carcajada, perdiendo así su pose solemne. La cosa empezaba a peligrar porque Tatsuha se estaba contagiando del arranque de hilaridad de sus dos hermanos. Se sabían en riesgo de caer en un ataque de risa, y eso echaría a perder por completo su representación, cosa que ninguno de los tres quería, así que Yuki, armándose de todo su autocontrol, consiguió volver a ponerse derecho, aunque sin poder ocultar ya la sonrisa. Miró a Mika con una expresión de beatífica felicidad y retomó su texto.

- Padre, lo que yo en realidad deseo. . . – Ahí fue cuando Tatsuha soltó un bufido y se hizo un ovillo, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas, su cuerpo convulsionándose a causa de la risa. Mika tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano y se oyeron un par de risitas provinentes de la mesa del público.

Vale, ya no había manera de salvar aquello, Yuki era consciente de ello. No sería jamás capaz de decir lo que tenía que decir de una manera que resultara creíble ni solemne, como se suponía que tenía que ser. La única manera de salvarlo era, precisamente, hacerlo lo más ridículo posible y que fuera lo que dios quisiera. "No puedo creer que yo esté haciendo esto. . .", pensó, mientras se ponía de pie y notaba una lagrimita resbalar por su mejilla izquierda, causada por el esfuerzo de contener la risa. Con un gesto afectado, Yuki se encaró a su público. Imagináoslo ahí, de pie, con aquel ridículo disfraz, sin dejar de sonreír y los brazos abiertos hacia sus espectadores.

- Padre, lo que yo de verdad deseo. . . Es ser Drag Queen .

Ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado, ni anímica ni psicológicamente, para oír eso. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que las risas desaparecieron en ese mismo instante y se hizo el silencio. Yuki continuó, con la mirada perdida hacia lo alto, como si de verdad estuviera visualizando su más ferviente deseo y continuó, con voz alta y clara.

– Sí, quiero ser Drag Queen. Y bailar en tanga en las despedidas de solteros. . . como Carmen de Mairena.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, JA JAJAJAJA – La carcajada de Mika estalló, primero en forma de agudo chillido, después en un torrente de risa imparable. Incapaz de dominarse, se desplomó sobre su hermano pequeño, y los dos continuaron riendo sin parar, abrazados el uno al otro.

Después de eso, se desató una tormenta de carcajadas, vítores y aplausos. Todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa se pusieron en pie y vitorearon a los tres actores. Yuki les tendió las manos a sus hermanos y así, colgados de él, Mika y Tatsuha consiguieron ponerse de pie. Se pusieron los tres en fila frente al público e hicieron una reverencia de saludo. Hubo más aplausos, más risas y más gritos de "¡BRAVO!" Los tres volvieron a la mesa, donde fueron merecidamente felicitados.

Yuki, tras arrancarse la cinta de la cabeza, ocupó de nuevo su silla. Había dejado de sonreír, pero su cara mostraba claramente que se lo había pasado muy bien y que estaba disfrutando de las felicitaciones por su denigrante, ridícula y memorable actuación. Shuichi no tardó ni cinco segundos en estar colgado de su cuello, explicándole, con su incesante verborrea, lo mucho que le había gustadola representación,cuánto le quería, que no había nadie en el mundo tan maravilloso como él, etc., etc., etc. . . Por una vez, Yuki no sintió deseos de quitárselo de encima de una sacudida. Se limitó a dejar que le achuchara y siguiera agasajándole mientras se encendía un cigarrito.

- ¿Quién sabe? – Dijo por fin – Tal vez un día le suelte algo parecido a mi auténtico padre, jeje.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO, YUKI¡No lo hagas¡Uesugi-kun me mataría! – Suplicó un aterrado Shuichi. El chico era muy consciente del odio que sentía hacia él el padre de Yuki, que seguía considerándole el culpable de la _viciosa y denigrante tendencia sexual_ que había adoptado su primogénito (Mika nunca conseguiría conquistar el título de "primogénita" en la mente de Uesugi-kun). Sus temores estaban completamente justificados.

- No seas idiota, baka. No pienso repetir una estupidez como esta nunca más.

Mika tardó un poco más en regresar a su asiento porque había vuelto al lavabo a dejar en su sitio el albornoz de Hiro y a quitarse la barba que se había dibujado en la cara. Ahora que había pasado la locura del momento y que volvía a estar al lado de Tohma, le daba un poco de vergüenza que su marido la hubiera visto con aquel aspecto. Sin embargo. . .

- Toma, gatita. Te lo has ganado – Dijo Seguchi, ofreciéndole una copa de champán.

- Oh. . . Vaya, em. . . Gracias – Tomó la copa y se la llevó a los labios, escondiéndose tras ella. Estaba segura de que se había ruborizado – Bueeeeeno. . . jeje. Vaya papelón he hecho¿eh? Jijiji – Risita nerviosa.

- Oh, querida, has estado maravillosa – Dijo él, con afecto – Y tú también, Tatsu. Muy auténtico, jeje – Tohma había quedado tan impresionado con la representación, que hasta pasó por alto el detalle de que su cuñado volvía a tener a Suguru sentado sobre sus rodillas. "Cielos", pensó su mujer, "Debe de haberle gustado muchísimo para que llegue al extremo de felicitar a Tatsuha" – Y Eiri-san ha estado SOVERBIO, pero a él ya le felicitaré cuando Shindou se le descuelgue – Añadió, con intención. Sombra de desaliento en la cara de Mika.

Vale la pena relatarcon un poco más de detalle el retorno de Tatsuha a la mesa. Se dio el caso de que, "casualmente", su silla se encontraba justo al lado de la Ryuichi, y que el chico había aprovechado la velada para (a parte de hacerle mimitos a Suguru), entablar una amistosa charla con su ídolo.

- ¡Qué bien lo has hecho, Tatsuha! Desde aquel día que me acompañaste al zoo, siempre le he dicho a Tohma que tenía mucha suerte de que su cuñado fuera tan divertido – Dijo Ryu-chan, con su habitual candor.

- ¡Oh¿Lo dices en serio, Ryuichi? – Contestó Tatsu, casi babeando. Para aquel entonces, ya había obtenido permiso para llamarle Ryuichi en vez se Sakuma-san.

- Sí, sí, me ha gustado mucho. Avísame cuando hagas otra obra de teatro y le pediré permiso a Tohma para ir – El pobre no se había enterado muy bien de qué iba la cosa.

- ¡Por supuestísimo que lo haré, Ryuichi! – "**Nota mental:** Incribirme en algún grupo de teatro para aficionados URGENTEMENTE" – Y. . . ¿qué te han parecido los disfraces, Ryu-chan?

- ¡Oh, estábais muy graciosos! Jajaja. Y muy guapos también – Al oír esto, a Tatsuha se le pusieron unos ojos como platos, cuajados de destellos de alegría e ilusión. Noriko puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Lo dices en ser. . .¡OUCH!

- Lo siento. Es que te movías tanto que no podía sentarme bien – "Accideltalmente", Suguru acababa de pegarle una patada a Tatsuha. Inmediatamente después, procedió a llevarse el vaso a los labios, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Llegó el momento de desenvolver los regalos. No cabe duda de que, cuando una persona hace un regalo, dice mucho de sí misma.

El de K consistió en una colección de videojuegos bélicos y un DVD de _Predator_, alegando que era su película favorita y que seguro que le iba a encantar. Suguru dio las gracias, no considerando adecuado hacerle saber que a él no le interesaban demasiado niese tipo decine ni los videojuegos y que ni siquiera tenía una consola. Noriko y Ryuichi le sorprendieron con un enorme paquete plano y rectangular que, al ser abierto, se descubrió como una preciosa colección de fotos enmarcadas de Nittle Grasper (Fotos hechas por ellos mismos, no de las oficiales) en las que se veía a los tres miembros del grupo ensayando, vistiéndose antes de salir a escena, o en situaciones completamente ajenas al panorama musical como, por ejemplo, una muy graciosa de Tohma dormido en el asiento del autobús que les llevaba de gira. Tatsuha describió la magnificencia de aquel obsequio con un millón de adjetivos, dedicados sobretodo a una foto en la que se veía a Ryuichi en bañador tomando el sol en una tumbona (En su defensa quiero alegar que el hombre salía realmente sexy, mmmmmm. . .)

El regalo de Hiro consistió en tres vinilos de Ray Charles, que fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo.

- Hemos tenido muchas veces esta conversación, Suguru, y soy consciente de que a ti te va más el rollo digital – Dijo el guitarrista – Pero ya sabes que yo soy uno de esos frikis del vinilo. Si con esto no consigo que me comprendas, me retiro – Suguru se rió con ganas. Mika no se atrevió a comentar que ella también prefería el vinilo porque, siempre que lo hacía, su marido le contestaba en un tonillo de suficiencia que eso no eran más que manías y que si el sonido había acabado trabajándose en formato digital, era por algo.

Sakano, en una adorable muestra de falta absoluta de imaginación, le regaló una camisa de Armani, blanca, lisa, "ideal para cualquier ocasión". Como no hubo manera de que se pusieran de acuerdo, Yuki y Shuichi le hicieron los regalos por separado. Yuki le obsequió con una primera edición de _Historia de dos ciudades_ porque había llegado a sus oídos que el chico era admirador de la obra de Dickens. Por su lado, Shuichi le regaló una colección de peluches de los personajes de _Naruto_. Tal vez este regalo hubiera sido más del gusto del propio Shu-chan que no de Suguru, pero al pequeño teclista le hizo mucha gracia y lo agradeció con sinceridad.

El regalo de Tohma y Mika fue recibido con. . . digamos, desconcierto. El chaval se quedó a cuadros cuando desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró aquel relojazo de oro, ya que Tohma no había dado su brazo a torcer en la cuestión del Rolex.

- ¿Qué¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Tohma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Oh, sí, sí. . . Claro que me gusta. Es. . . es. . . impresionante, jejeje – Contestó, mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la sien. Definitivamente, su primo estaba como una cabra.

Seguchi no dijo nada y mantuvo la compostura, pero interiormente se dijo que su primo se debía de estar contagiando del carácter "plebeyo" de sus compañeros de grupo porque, si no, no se entendía que mostrara tan poco entusiasmo ante un regalo tan fino y elegante como el suyo. Vamos, que no podía él comprender a qué venía tanto agradecimiento y tantos saltitos de alegría por unos miserables peluches y tanta indiferencia frente a un reloj tan precioso como el que le había regalado. Respecto a Mika. . . Ella sí que lo comprendía y por eso se mantuvo prudentemente al margen del asunto.

Le llegó el turno a Tatsuha.

- Toma, cosita – Dijo, entregándole un sobre – No sé si habré acertado. Cómo tú eres tan especial. . .

- Venga ya. Seguro que me gusta – Suguru abrió el sobre con nerviosismo, en parte provocado por la ilusión de recibir el regalo de Tatsu-chan y en parte por el temor de que a su amigo se le hubiera ocurrido regalarle algo que, tal vez, no debiera ser mostrado en público – OOOOOOOOOOOOH, TAAAAAAAATSU¡ ME ENCANTA, ME ENCANTA, ME ENCANTA¡

El regalo que había provocado aquella explosión de alegría había sido dos entradas para ir a un parque de atracciones el sábado siguiente, y le había gustado tanto a Suguru, que ahora no dejaba de botar encima de las rodillas de Tatsuha (Lo cual resultaba un poco doloroso para el joven Uesugi) y de agitar las entradas para que todos pudieran verlas.

- ¿De verdad te gusta? Las he cogido porque vi que justo el día de tu cumple celebran no sé qué aniversario, y por la noche hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que, por lo que se ve, es una pasada. Y¿ves, es un pase para toooooooodo el día, así que podemos quedarnos hasta la hora de cerrar. ¿De verdad te gusta¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que me gusta¡Me encanta¡Es genial! KYAAAAAAAA, TATSU, TATSU, TATSU¡ - Presa del frenesí, Suguru se enganchó al cuello de Tatsuha y el último grito lo pegó con la cara pegada a su cuello. Shuichi, Hiro y K no podían parar de reír al ver al siempre tan formalito Suguru comportarse con tanta espontaneidad. Sakano, desconcertado, observaba la escena con la boca entreabierta. Yuki miraba a los dos chicos con suspicacia, frotándose la barbilla. Seguchi sonreía forzadamente mientras tamborileaba con los dedos encima de la mesa y Mika se estaba bebiendo del tirón una copa de champán para calmar su nerviosismo.

La fiesta continuó un buen rato más. Hiro sacó una de sus guitarras y, por turnos, todos se arrancaron a hacer un solo. Todos menos Yuki, a quien ni siquiera se molestaron en proponérselo. Shuichi, Ryu y Noriko cantaron a coro "We are the world" con un inglés macarrónico, pero quedaron en buen lugar. Suguru, entre intermitentes accesos de risa, se decantó por un tema de su propio grupo, que interpretó con su vocecita de niño impúber, y fue aplaudido generosamente. Sakano, con más pena que gloria, ejecutó el tema de "Vacaciones en el mar", lo que produjo cierto descierto en la sala. Mika al principio no quería salir, pero al final se decidió porque Noriko se ofreció a acompañarla y entre las dos consiguieron salir bastante bien del paso cantando "Sophisticated Lady". El siguiente dúo corrió a cargo de Tatsuha y K, que interpretaron la hermosa canción "El amor es algo especial" del trío Cham **_(1)_**, coreografía incluida. Esto hizo que Tatsuha se ganara más felicitaciones por parte de su ídolo y que casi se derritiera de la emoción. ¡Incluso Tohma se animó a cantar! No pudo resistirse cuando todos empezaron a corear su nombre y Noriko gritó:

- ¡Vamos, Tohma¡Canta la que a mí me gusta! JO JO JO

- ¡Sí, cariño! – Secundó Mika - ¡Esa que te sale tan bien! - Y las dos se miraron y soltaron unas risitas de colegialas.

Así que, para asombro de sus empleados, Tohma dejó su sombrero sobre la mesa, salió a la pista, carraspeó ligeramente, y empezó a cantar, con su voz de soprano:

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they´re OK_

_If they don´t give me propper credit_

_I just walk awa-ay_

_´Couse_ _we are living_

_in a material world_

_And_ _I am a material girl. **(2)**_

Supongo que no hace falta describir con demasiado detalle la cara de pocker que se les quedó a todos al escuchar a su rubísimo y amanerado jefe afirmar que era una chica materialista. Doy por hecho que os la podéis imaginar perfectamente. Por descontado, el presi también se ganó su ración de vítores y aplausos, que Seguchi recibió con una sonrisa e inclinaciones de cabeza, como si le estuvieran aplaudiendo por haber subido a recoger el premio a mejor artista del año.

La llamada de un vecino pidiendo un poco de silencio, que ya eran las 3 de la mañana y ya estaba bien, hombre, puso fin a la fiesta.

- ¿A qué hora le va bien que envíe a la asistenta, Nakano-san? – Preguntó Seguchi, mientras se ponía el abrigo.

- Oh, no se moleste, Seguchi-kun. Ya le dije que no era necesario. Además. . . – Hiro agarró a Shuichi, que pasaba por allí, y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo – Shuichi se ha ofrecido a pasarse mañana por la mañana y ayudarme a recoger. ¿A que sí, Shu-chan? – Preguntó, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shuichi, que casi no sabía ni de lo que le estaban hablando, se quedó encogido dentro del abrazo de Hiro, mirando a su amigo y a su jefe alternativamente con cara de atontado, hasta que consiguió comprender que Hiro ya le había liado.

- Eh. . . mmmm. . . Sí. . . Sí, claro – Balbuceó.

- ¿Verdad que es adorable? – Le dijo Hiro a Seguchi, manteniendo su amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra algo más. . . pérfida.

- Ya lo creo que lo es. . .

Llególa hora deque cada mochuelovolvieraa su olivo. Mika se acercó a su hermano pequeño y, con cautela, preguntó:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tatsuha¿Te quedas en mi casa, o en la de Eiri?

- ¡No, no! – Se apresuró a intervenir Suguru – No os preocupéis, jeje. Tatsu se puede venir a mi casa que. . . que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. ¿A que sí?

- ¡Ui, ya lo creo! Además, que a vosotros ya os he molestado bastante y no quiero profanar vuestra intimidad. Anda, vamos Suggy-chan, que no he podido traer la moto y a estas horas encontrar un taxi va a ser complicadillo. ¡Ciao! – Y los dos chicos, cogiditos de la mano, se dieron buena prisa en salir de allí antes de que les hicieran más preguntas.

**-.-.-**

Normalmente, Tohma era un conductor sereno y responsable. Claro que, **normalmente**, él era una persona serena y responsable. El hecho de que en ese momento se estuviera pasando por el forro el límite de velocidad en área metropolitana y que se hubiera olvidado de la existencia de los intermitentes se debía a que había dejado de ser él mismo. Lo de ver salir juntitos a Tatsuha y a su primo para dirigirse a casa de éste último había provocado que una horrible, repulsiva sospechaacabara de cobrar forma en su mente y que un enfurismado demonio venido del más profundo de los infiernos hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

- ¡Mika, dime lo que sepas! – Tronaba, haciendo chirriar las ruedas en un peligroso giro a la izquierda, derrape incluido.

- ¿Y yo qué voy a saber? – Contestó ella, poniendo cara de pánfila.

Durante su infancia y adolescencia, su padre le había repetido innumerables veces que no era "femenino" mostrarse demasiado inteligente. Mika pensaba que eso era una chorrada, pero había aprendido que también podía ser muy útil. A veces, la mejor manera de conseguir algo de alguien era hacerse la estúpida, papel que ella había aprendido a representar la mar de bien.

Sin embargo, esa triquiñuela no servía con Seguchi. Él sabíamuy bienque su mujer no tenía un pelo de tonta, y se enfurecía cuando ella adoptaba esa actitud para despistarle cuando no tenía ganas de discutir.

- ¡NO TE HAGAS LA IMBÉCIL CONMIGO¡CUÉNTAME QUÉ PASA CON ESOS DOS¡AHORA MISMO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(1) _**Las cantantes de la película _Perfect_ _Blue._

_**(2) **_Fragmento de la canción _Material girl _de Madonna: _Algunos chicos me besan, algunos chicos me abrazan / A mí me parece bien / Si no me ofrecen el crédito apropiado / sencillamente me largo / Porque vivimos / en un mundo materialista / Y yo soy una chica materialista._

Hola a todo el mundo¡

Disculpad el retraso. . . (Tengo la sensación de que siempre empiezo igual) Aix, ojalá pudiera ser tan formalita como Yuki y ponerme una fecha de entrega. Claro que. . . no sé de qué serviría ponérmela, si es casi seguro que no la cumpliría T.T

Bueno, hasta aquí llega la fiesterita de Suggy-chan, pero la cosa continua. No os perdáis el próximo capítulo¡

Me gustaría ser un poco más prolija con esto de los comentarios de autor, de verdad, pero ando ocupadísima. Que sepáis que os agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de vuestros rw y que me encanta ver como el número de lecturas de este, mi humilde fic, aumenta día tras día. Mil gracias¡

Por cierto. . . Mañana es mi cumple (y lo llevo fatal. Cómo pesan los años. . .)

ADIOS¡


End file.
